Something New
by Lilysplash
Summary: This is a challenge from StormClan. I need to complete four to become medicine cat. One down, three to go! Here's the actual summary! A group of cats surround Freezepelt. Are they going to harm the clan? Or are they in need of help?


**Me: This is a challenge for StormClan, I have to complete four to become medicine cat! Here it is!**

Something New

I navigated my way through the tall reeds, trying to slow down the racing thoughts in my mind. The news had greatly surprised me; I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father! I wasn't sure if I was ready for such great responsibility. I sniffed the air, I couldn't smell any cats from the other clans, but there was something odd mixed in with the scents of the river. Something I couldn't quite put my paw on what it was. I shook my head, I was just imagining things, I told myself. I stared into the sparkling water that marked the border. My familiar blue eyes greeted me, staring back at me with the same confusion I was feeling. Then, suddenly, another face joined mine in the rippling water.

I spun around, my white fur standing up in surprise. I came face to face with a mottled gray tom. He was surrounded by eight or nine other cats who all had muscles rippling beneath there pelts. I knew at once I had to wary of them. The black toms with orange pawstom, which I assumed was there leader, spoke first.

"I'm sorry to be trespassing on your territory" he began. Only then did I notice his amber eyes were filled with desperation. "We come from far away, and live with a group of cats not unlike your own. I'm Piper, and these are some of my, as you would say, "clanmates." We come seeking help from your clan."

I studied this cat. I could tell in his eyes that he was telling the truth, so I let my fur my down flat. I felt like I could trust this cat, for some reason. But I couldn't let my guard down yet, not yet.

"What do you need from our clan?" I asked him suspiciously.

"We need herbs," Piper said.

"What kind of herbs?" I asked, making sure I got all the facts straight before we went back to camp.

"That's the thing," Piper confessed, "we don't really know. There's been a sudden outbreak of a new disease we've never encountered before. Normally we'd treat it, but nothing seems to work. We were hoping your clan might think of something we haven't."

"Our medicine cat, Shimmerwing, is very experienced she might have an idea of what to do," I mewed, trying not to give away too much away. "Could you give me more information of this disease?"

Piper nodded, "The symptoms include sneezing, coughing, fever, chills, muscle aches, and chest pains."

_Sounds like a disease similar to greencough, maybe a mutant version._ I thought. I didn't know a lot of things about disease and sickness, that was the medicine cat's job, but my brother had been consumed by greencough as a kit, so I knew the basics of this particular disease.

"Shimmerwing may be of some help to you," I told the traveling cats. "I guess I can take you back to our camp."

"Thank you!" Piper meowed, gratefully. "But we must hurry! Wolf's mate has the sickness, and she's so close to having her kits." Piper gestured with his tail to a gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. The tom looked genuinely nervous and hopeful, I knew that they weren't lying, that they were telling the truth. I knew what this Piper cat was going through, since I was going to be a father soon, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small blue she-cat swept her fluffy tail back and forth impatiently, her amber eyes filled with anxiety and nervousness. The she-cat stared at the reflection of herself in the river in front of her and bent her neatly shaped head to lick her chest fur. She swiveled her head as the reeds behind her trembled and a white tom stepped through the tall green stalks. He looked over at the blue cat, and padded up to her.

"You wanted to see me?" the tom said curiously, looking over at the she-cat.

"Yes," the blue she-cat meowed. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" the tom asked, tilting his head to the side. A look of fear spread across his face. "What is it?"

The she-cat smiled, that was Freezepelt for you. "I need to tell you, that," the she-cat started, "that…. I need to tell you that I-I…. I'm expecting!" The blue cat glanced up at the white tom hopefully. His eyes grew very big, and he took a step back in surprise.

"Expecting?" the white tom asked, as if he didn't already know what the she-cat meant.

"Yes, expecting," the she-cat explained, "our kits. I'm pregnant." She glanced up at her mate again, and then backed away when she saw the shock in his eyes. "That-that's good, right?" Freezepelt shook his head, and a shadow of horror swept across the she-cat's face.

"Is that, not okay?" she whispered, anxiously.

"No, no," the white tom responded. "That's wonderful. Really wonderful. This is great, Bluestream!" A look of reief replaced the fear on the she-cat's face, and relief entered her eyes. Freezepelt nuzzled Bluestream, and rested his head on top of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll take you back to camp with me," the white tom told Piper, and started leading the small band of cats back to the camp. As they neared the camp, Feezepelt began speaking again. "By the way, I'm Freezepelt of RainClan. Where did you say you came from a-"

He was cut off by a paw hitting him on the head. Freezepelt looked up to see Piper standing on top of him.

"Say goodbye to your precious clan!' he sneered.

"Bluestream!" then a claw cut deep into the tom, and his life disappeared into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear spread through the eyes of the only queen in the nursery as she listened to the screeching of her clanmates. The rogues had attacked the camp only a short while ago, but many of her clanmates were already dead, or severely injured. She whipped her head around, and faced a big gray rogue tom. She looked around for Watermist, the other queen who had already had her kits, and was able to fight. The silver tabby was battling a red tom and appeared to be losing to him. The she-cat glanced over at her fellow, defenseless, queen.

"Bluestream!" Watermist called. She struggled to get to the pregnant she-cat's side, but was forced down by the rogue who was fighting her. Bluestream could only turn her head as her denmate was killed before her. She turned back to the gray tom, preparing for the worse. The rogue took a step back though, the viciousness disappearing from his face.

"You're Bluestream?" he inquired. The queen nodded, her stomach had already swollen quite a lot, heavy with the kits that would be born soon. "The white tom, the one called Freezepelt, he screamed your name, right before, well…." The tom trailed off into silence.

"You killed him?" Bluestream cried out in agony. Another rogue came up to the gray tom.

"Don't worry, I got this one," the gray tom growled to the black she-cat that had just approached him. She nodded, and raced back into battle and the gray rogue turned back to Bluestream. "Was he your mate?"

Bluestream just nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry, it was Piper who killed him. When my brother, Frost, tried to stand up to him, Piper had his two, as you would say, "deputies", Hawk and Fang, kill him." The gray rogue looked around, warily, and then motioned for Bluestream to follow him. "Come with me," he whispered. Bluestream didn't exactly have a choice, stay and be killed, or follow him and have a chance of survival. She stood up and padded after the rogue, quickly so she wouldn't be spotted.

"You can stay in StormClan," he told the she-cat as they neared the border between the two clans. "I've heard they're nicer than the other clans. If you tell them what happened, I'm sure they'll take you in." He started to leave her, but she called out to him and he stopped, and turned back to her.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I may be a rogue," he admitted, "but I'd never harm a defenseless queen. I have a mate as well, she may not be sick like we told your mate, but she's expecting my kits."

"What's your name?" Bluestream asked him, as he was about to leave again.

"Wolf," the gray tom mewed, as he walked back in the direction they came from. Bluestream watched him leave until he disappeared into the horizon. _Wolf_, she thought to herself. When she couldn't see him anymore, Bluestream crossed the border into StormClan territory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bluestream watched her three kits playfight in front of StormClan's bramble nursery. The small white she-cat with amber eyes was Frostkit. Dewkit was the name of the blue she-cat with light blue eyes. And the gray tom with yellow eyes was named Wolfkit. Bluestream still hadn't told them where they really came from; they were only two moons old. They weren't ready yet.

After the battle with the rogues, StormClan had taken Bluestream in, happy to have new kits in the clan. Only four other RainClan cats had survived, along with one of Watermist's four kits. The survivors were Ravenwing; a black she-cat, Russetstep; a ginger tom, Finchwhisker; a brown tabby she-cat, Blizzardpaw; a mottled white tom, and Echokit; a silver tabby tom. Echokit's siblings, Dapplekit, Lionkit, and Mousekit had probably been taken captive along with Dawnflower's only kit, Duckkit. Only their bodies were missingThe other survivors had come to StormCln as soon as the battle was over. Bluestream had taken Echokt in as one of her own, and was out there playing with her kits. Echokit was four moons old, and still remembered the battle with the rogues. Bluestream had told him not to tell the other kits about it, until she told them. Her kits had been told by their mother that Echokit's mother had died when he was born, and that she had taken him in. At least half of it was true.

"I hope you can see your kits from StarClan, Freeepelt," she whispered to the sky. "Frostkit looks just like you, except she has my eyes. She's quiet and shy, like you, but will be an excellent hunter, like you were. Dewkit is adventurous, and showing in interest in being the next medicine cat. When I look into her eyes, I feel like I'm looking into your eyes. And Wolfkit, Wolfkit is courageous, and has the makings of a great warrior. Wolf, wherever you are. I'd just like to say, thank you. I named Wolfkit after you. And Freezepelt, I named Frostkit after you. You both saved my life. Freezepelt, you saved my heart, and Wolf, you saved me literally. I miss you both. Freezepelt, I hope you find peace in StarClan, and I will join you sometime. Just wait for me. I'll wait here, too."

**Me: So, did you like it? It was sad, but ended happily. That was 1,830 words, not including the author's notes. So, Wildfire1, I completed the amount of words! Three more challenges, and I'm medicine cat! Yay! Please review!**

**It's hard being left behind. It's hard being the one who stays.**


End file.
